Apariencia
by KatherineCV
Summary: Levi ha viajado desde pequeño junto a su padre en busca de un hogar, y el encontrarse con Eren en ese nuevo lugar sólo empeorará las cosas... ¿Puede una simple amistad llegar a ser algo más? AU/ Ereri/ Lemon. Algo de EreJean/Jeren
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ;D Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a mi amada **ChickenBrown** uvu con mucho amor -corazonesgays-

Espero que te guste xD (?)

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, su respectivo dueña es Isa la Llama, digo Hajime Isayama

.

* * *

**Apariencia.**

* * *

.

"Todos son unos hijos de puta" Pensó Levi saliendo del salón de clases.

Aquel había sido su primer día en esa escuela, pero, como siempre, le costaba relacionarse con otras personas. Algunos de sus familiares lo atribuían a que nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, desde que su madre muriera cuando él tenía tres años se la habían pasado viajando de un lado a otro, poco le importaba a su padre lo que pasara con él, era un viejo alcohólico que se marchaba antes de acostumbrarse, como si desechara cualquier lazo que un nuevo espacio pudiera ofrecerle.

Levi, al observarlo, pensaba que era un perdedor, una mierda de persona, un inútil. Quizá lo único que había impedido que fuera como él era su madrina Hanji, desde siempre lo visitaba en cualquier lugar que estuviera, era fácil para ella que era científica y viajaba por sus investigaciones. Tenía que admitir que a veces le enfadaba su presencia, pero cuando se marchaba terminaba extrañándola. Qué cosa.

Bien. Nueva escuela, penúltimo año de la primaria… ¿Acaso no era muy joven como para saber todas esas palabrotas? Todo se lo debía a su padre, por supuesto.

Miró alrededor una vez que salió del plantel y vio las hojas de los árboles esparcidas por el suelo, claro, el otoño estaba a un paso. Ja, como siempre era de los más altos de su escuela, así que mirar a los mocosos más bajos que él era excelente, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Hola —le dijo un niño de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes, no eran como las hojas de los árboles antes de marchitarse, eran… como esmeraldas. El chico era más bajo que él y tenía la cara de un angelito, incluida la estúpida sonrisa.

Levi lo miró como si de un perro se tratase, y sólo siguió caminando, aunque en realidad no tenía un lugar a donde ir, su casa no era una opción porque allí estaría su padre y bueno…

—¡Espera! —dijo el chico castaño y lo siguió arreglándose la mochila

—¿Qué quieres, tonto? —dijo Levi unos metros más tarde al ver que lo seguía.

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y voy en tu clase —dijo extendiéndole una mano, Levi lo miró, como sintiéndose más grande y maduro que de costumbre.

—¿Y qué? —respondió Levi, cruzándose de brazos

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo él sin desanimarse, bajando su mano.

—Soy Levi —dijo sin quitar la fría mirada de él.

—¿Estás enojado? ¿No te ha gustado la escuela?

—¿Te importa? —dijo girándose para seguir su camino

—Vamos, Levi, deberías animarte un poco… —respondió tomando su brazo, impidiéndole seguir. Ah, vaya que ese mocoso sí que era una molestia.

—Déjame

—No

—¡Qué me sueltes, dije!

—No lo haré

—Hijo de…

Entonces Eren lo soltó mientras medio se caía de risa. Levi lo miro un tanto asombrado, tal vez ese chico sería tolerable.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Dijiste una mala palabra! Mi mamá no me deja decirlas, dice que parecería pandillero —dijo y volvió a reírse

—¡Yo no soy pandillero!

—No, pero hablas como uno —y dejó de reírse por fin, Levi relajó un poco su gesto. Generalmente las personas le tenían algo de respeto y no lo provocaban porque sí al ver su mirada y sus argumentos, pero él, ese estúpido chico sólo creía que era divertido. De seguro estaba falto de un tornillo.

—¿Por dónde vives, Levi? —preguntó Eren mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida, pisando las hojas color miel.

—Ah, no tan lejos de aquí… ¿Y tú?

—Igual, oh, mira, allí está mi mamá. ¡No vemos mañana! —le dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo, Levi se estremeció un poco ante tal gesto, no acostumbraba que las personas fueran así con él… Ni siquiera Hanji…

—Sí… Nos vemos —respondió, haciendo un ademán con la mano para despedirlo, mientras esperaba a que se alejara lo suficiente de la mano de su madre como para tomar su propio camino, solo.

Al principio no le dio mucho cuidado, y es que no sabía lo importante que se volvería ese chico en su vida.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

.

.

.

—No es el momento —le decía Levi a Eren, que no dejaba de besarle el cuello

—Lo siento, no quiero presionarte, Levi —respondía él, relajando sus gestos a tan sólo un abrazo para su amado

—Ya, él que estemos solos en la casa no te da el derecho de aprovecharte

—¿Aprovecharme?

—Suéltame

—Pero si eres tan abrazable

—Eren…

—Sólo un poco más…

Levi gruñó un poco y en un brusco movimiento se liberó de sus manos, parecía que le molestaba que Eren fuera tan meloso. O eso pensó Eren hasta que este lo empujó al sofá, para luego montarse encima de él.

—¿Levi? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, lascivamente, él otro sólo se frotó un poco contra su entrepierna mientras lo besaba. Eren no tardó en rodearlo con los brazos para profundizar ese beso y cambiar de lugares, poco a poco…

Mmm… Le encantaba besarlo, la sensación era indescriptible, sentía choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

_¿Escuchas ese sonido? En este silencio es lo único que quiero que escuches…_

Ahora Levi estaba debajo de él, ligeramente sonrojado y con los labios rojos, por las mordidas que él le había dado.

—¿Qué miras? —le dijo golpeándolo con una almohada

—Soy yo o estás duro Levi, ¿eh?

Eso pareció sacarlo de sus casillas por los segundos suficientes para que Eren se inclinara y lo besara, él otro se perdió en el beso y dejó que las manos ajenas comenzaran a recorrerlo completo, al igual que los labios de Eren, que, deshaciéndose de las prendas dejaban una nueva marca en cada centímetro de piel que veía. Luego se detuvo en los pezones, aprovechando para lamerlos y morderlos un poco, logrando así que Levi gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

—Hijo de…

—Levi, ¿se siente bien?

—Ahg… Cállate…

—¿Y esto? —decía Eren colando unas de sus manos dentro de su pantalón, sintiendo el miembro por encima de la ropa, masajeándolo un poco. Levi sólo miro hacia otro lado, mordiéndose los labios.

Entonces desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó lentamente por sus piernas, besando su abdomen marcado, también se deshizo de los boxers y en un momento tanteó la entrada con los dedos.

—Levi, eres hermoso —susurró a su oído, para luego lamer el camino de la oreja hasta el cuello, donde se dispuso a dejar otra marca rojiza.

Los dedos entraron uno a uno en la entrada del pelinegro mientras Eren se deleitaba con sus reacciones, sintiendo su propio miembro apretarse en sus pantalones, cuando estuvo listo se quitó la propia ropa y encaminó su miembro hacia la entrada. Levi se había cubierto el rostro con un brazo.

—Levi —lo llamó, este lo miró de reojo

Entonces entró en él lentamente, Levi no tardó en hacer sus brazos a un lado para apoyarse en el sofá, mientras Eren esperaba a que se acostumbrase para poder embestirlo un poco… Se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar gruñir de placer apenas yendo con un vaivén lento…

El sonido de una música lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre Levi, parecía ser un timbre, ¿alguien había llegado a la casa o…?

No, parecía más una alarma…

¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba Levi? Si apenas hace un segundo lo estaban haciendo… ¿Pero qué…?

La alarma seguía sonando…

Despierta. Despierta. Despierta. Decía alguna voz en su cabeza…

¡Despierta!

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación de siempre, con los libros, y el poco desorden acostumbrado.

Había sido un sueño… Sólo un sueño…

Aunque no dejaba de ser extraño soñar con su mejor amigo, especialmente haciendo eso… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

¿De verdad estaba enamorado?

_¿Escuchas ese sonido? En este silencio es lo único que quiero que escuches…_

_Sólo quiero que lo escuches…_

Respiró profundamente antes de ver la foto de él y Levi al lado de su cama, en el buro…

Bien, tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas si sólo eran pesadillas o si de verdad le atraía…

Qué locura, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Tal vez ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se habían conocido, tal vez eso arruinaría completamente su amistad, pero lo amaba, no sólo por su cuerpo, en verdad lo amaba…

¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor a amigo que lo amas, más allá de la amistad, de lo convencional…?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miro la hora, entonces se levantó.

.

.

.

Un montón de gente se amontonaba en la entrada de la preparatoria Sina, y en los alrededores se veían llegar a más y más que hacían esa multitud más grande. Era el primer día de clases y todos estaban ansiosos. Los árboles y jardines cercanos a la entrada se veían llenos de chicos y chicas que conversaban sobre el verano, ¿qué habían hecho? Viajar, ir a conciertos, cine, televisión, internet, Facebook, libros… Levi llegó justo a tiempo para alcanzar un lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol, vio algunos rostros familiares pero no se molestó en saludar, sólo noto que habían cambiado bastante… El seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con su peinado estilo militar y ropa casual, quizá lo único que le molestaba era su estatura. Sí, al entrar en la secundaria se había conservado como uno de los más altos pero al salir todo cambio, no sobrepasaba el metro sesenta… Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el pasto, haciendo la mochila a un lado para sacar unas fotos que había revelado para mostrárselas a su mejor amigo Eren.

En la primera se podía apreciar a él y Eren en la graduación de la primaria, allí ya eran casi de la misma estatura. Luego seguían unas más de toda la secundaria: en la escuela, el cine, el parque, fiestas, cumpleaños, Halloween, navidad, independencia… Y en la última en la graduación de la secundaria, Eren sonriendo, como siempre y Levi con su característico ceño fruncido. Con esas imágenes podía apreciar perfectamente como Eren había crecido hasta ser lo que era entonces, no quería verlo… Estaría más jodidamente alto el muy idiota. Pero era su mejor amigo, tenía que verlo. Después de todo no se habían frecuentado en todas las vacaciones porque Eren se había marchado a Inglaterra con su amigo Armin.

Qué cosa, podía decir que lo había extrañado.

Guardó las fotos de vuelta a su mochila y notó que una se había volado con el aire, así que se estiró para recogerla. Qué raro, no recordaba que le hubieran tomado esa foto… Estaba Eren rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y un vaso desechable en la otra mano, parecía que estaban en una fiesta porque Mikasa —su prima— y Armin también estaban allí, pero más lejos, hablando con otras personas. Y él estaba muriendo se risa. De toda la foto ellos dos destacaban como una estrella, una luz imposible de ignorar.

Entonces recordó que la había tomado Jean en la fiesta de fin de cursos de la secundaria, y por alguna razón no le pareció raro el que estuviera sonriendo y no con el ceño fruncido como siempre. Eren siempre lo hacía sonreír de alguna u otra forma.

—Hola, Levi —le dijo Eren acercándose hacia él, sonriendo

—Hola —respondió Levi, despegando la vista de la foto y guardándola inmediatamente.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una foto

—¡Quiero verla!

—No

—¡¿Por qué no?! Estoy seguro de que salía yo

—Ya, cállate, mejor dime cómo te fue en tu estúpido viaje

—Ja, ¿de verdad quieres saber? Pensé que se te había olvidado que me marchaba

—Tú dijiste que te ibas, así que lo recuerdo

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Mira, ya están entrando

—¡Levi!

Bien, sabía que con él no servía discutir, siempre terminaba ganándole. Por un momento dudó de si en verdad él era la persona de la que estaba enamorado, pero apenas lo vio mirar hacia atrás buscándolo no lo dudó más: lo amaba.

_¿Escuchas ese sonido? En este silencio es lo único que quiero que escuches…_

_Sólo quiero que lo escuches…_

Lamentablemente no había esperanza en que Levi sintiera lo mismo, claro que no…

.

* * *

¿Les gustó? nwn Cuéntenme qué les pareció en un review ;)

Pensaba continuar esta historia, pero debo terminar otras, así que no prometo nada xD

¡Gracias por leer!

Un abrazo.

Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! ;D

No hablemos de mi tiempo de no publicar, de verdad lo lamento, he estado muy ocupada que apenas y puedo escribir a gusto :'3  
Ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre así que intentaré actualizar más seguido esta historia.

Como saben, va dedicado a mi amada **ChickenBrown** 3 Pero hoy quiero celebrar también el cumpleaños de Eren, ¡felicidades al mocoso idiota! :D

Gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios, me ayudan a continuar y en especial a Nagi, que me recordaba escribir 3

.

* * *

.

**II**

.

El primer día en la escuela es quizá el más tranquilo de todos al contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente imagina, nada más con escuchar las presentaciones de los nuevos profesores y tomar nota de lo que se trabajará en el semestre es suficiente. Así que, en aquel momento Eren habría estado terriblemente aburrido de no ser porque Levi lo había retado a jugar gato. Jamás perdía la esperanza de ganarle, jamás.

—Ya perdí la cuenta, ¿quieres que te derrote otra vez? —rio Levi, alcanzando la botella de agua de sobre su mesa, Eren lo miro fijamente, la piel de su cuello era irresistible si lo pensaba bien...

—Maestros hijos de puta, sólo me hacen venir a perder el tiempo —murmuró Levi, cruzando los brazos al ver la hora

—De seguro no tarda en llegar —respondió Eren, aún sin despegar la mirada de él.

Del otro lado del aula, Jean y Marco combatían en una guerra de bolitas de papel mientras las chicas discutían sobre qué tipo de bra era más incómodo.

—Pf... Para qué los usan, digo, esas malditas varillas sólo te molestan el pecho —dijo Ymir al tiempo que estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Cómo crees que no los usas! —gritó Sasha, cubriéndose la boca

Mikasa mientras hablaba con Armin sobre su viaje con Eren.

—Nos hiciste falta —decía Armin

—Tenía que visitar a la familia de mi madre —se quejó ella—, son un lio con todas esas tradiciones raras, ¿sabías que es de mala educación servirte tu propia bebida? Es de locos

—Lo sabía —murmuró Armin—, sus tradiciones son interesantes, ¿cuál es el problema?

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre de edad que cargaba en maletín en la mano. Casi de inmediato, todos se ordenaron en su lugar, guardando silencio.

—Al fin —murmuró Levi, Eren rio.

—Lamento la demora, ya saben, estas personas llaman a junta cada que les da la gana —dijo el profesor logrando sacar un par de risas entre los chicos. Luego de su larga presentación el timbre sonó y todos se levantaron, entre ansiosos, comentando lo bueno y malo del día.

—No me has mostrado la foto —le dijo Eren a Levi mientras caminaban afuera de la escuela, este alzo una ceja, recordando a qué foto se refería.

—¿En serio? —respondió Levi, rodando los ojos—. Tal vez ya la perdí

—No te creo —dijo Eren frunciendo las cejas, entonces le quito su mochila y se echó a correr mientras buscaba entre las libretas, Levi lo siguió de cerca, estirándose para alcanzar la mochila. Entonces ambos cayeron al suelo en medio de la calle, habiéndose tropezado con una grieta como vio Levi después. Eren terminó de revisar la mochila, encontrándose con la foto donde ambos sonreían y sólo giró para ver a Levi que alzaba una ceja, aún acostado sobre el concreto como él. Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran riéndose a carcajadas, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Podrías haberlo pedido —dijo Levi, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro

—Te lo pedí por todo el día, si no me equivoco —rio Eren, dándole un golpe también.

Entonces siguieron caminando, entre bromas y comentarios estúpidos, Eren seguía pensando en aquel sueño, ¿debía contarle a Levi sobre ello? Ya se imaginaba cómo lo golpearía después...

—¿Crees en los sueños, Levi? —le preguntó intentando ponerse serio, Levi siguió caminando como si nada.

—Todo el mundo cree en ellos, Eren, aunque lo nieguen tienen un sueño que desean hacer realidad, no importa si es demasiado grande o insignificante, todo el mundo sueña algo

—¿Y cuál es tu sueño? —se atrevió a preguntar, deteniéndose por un instante para mirarlo, él se detuvo también

—Quizá... Tener una tienda de té cuando sea mayor... —murmuró Levi, caminando más rápido, Eren no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Levi rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrado a sus tonterías.

—¿Quieres sabes cuál es el mío? —dijo, deteniéndose de nuevo al tiempo que alcanzaba su brazo, Levi lo miró esta vez sin entender lo que hacía, Eren sonrió entonces algo nervioso—. Sonora algo loco pero...

—¡LEVI! —gritó una voz algo cercana a ellos, Levi miro entre la gente, sin saber de dónde provenía el llamado. Eren alzo una ceja, extrañado, viendo como una mujer de cabellos caoba y gafas se acerca a Levi, dejando caer algunas bolsas de papel brillante en el suelo, como de esas que te dan cuando compras ropa.

—Hanji —dijo Levi, algo extrañado—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó ella, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Eren

—¿No lo recuerdas? Es Eren, quien más —respondió él, Eren sonrió algo nervioso, recordaba esa cara de algún lado.

—¡Eren! ¡Claro! —dijo, estrechando su mano y abrazándolo después—. ¡Has crecido tanto!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió Levi, cruzando los brazos, Hanji sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

—Vayamos a casa y te contaré —dijo, pasándole un par de bolsas—. Acompáñanos también, Eren —le dijo, y sin esperar respuesta le pasó el resto de las bolsas. Durante un par de minutos caminaron sin escuchar nada más que la voz de Hanji contándoles lo llena que estaba la tienda de ropa.

Eren intentaba de recordar a Hanji, imaginó que la conocía gracias a Levi aunque no dejaba de confundirlo un poco el hecho de que Levi no tuviera más familiares que su padre —Mikasa no contaba demasiado—. Levi estaba tan serio como siempre, como si le diera igual la presencia de ella, aunque tenía que admitir que tenían una extraña relación, Hanji parecía tan alegre y animada y Levi tan serio y ausente, de nuevo no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar que iniciaban a discutir.

—Dios, estaba segura de que lo había dejado por aquí

—¿Ya consideraste la idea de ponerle una sirena arriba? Podrías verlo desde tres calles atrás

—Debe estar por aquí… Anda, ayúdame a buscarlo

Luego de unos minutos encontraron —Sí, encontraron—, el auto de Hanji, un Mustang rojo brillante con algunas calcomanías pegadas en la guantera. Al subir Hanji se disculpó por el tremendo desorden que había —latas de soda, empaques de comida rápida, envolturas de dulces y algo que parecía pizza vieja tirada en el suelo—. Claro que Levi se reusó a entrar.

—Ni creas que tocaré esa cosa, es asqueroso

—Vamos, Levi, es un viaje rápido —rio Eren, jalándolo hacia dentro del auto, Levi sacudió su lugar, observando los restos de basura, algo mareado. Hanji rio de nuevo y encendió el auto.

—No he tenido tiempo de nada últimamente —suspiró

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No estabas en tus estúpidas conferencias en Australia? —le dijo Levi, algo asqueado, Eren pensó en que podría hacer que se sentara en sus piernas con la excusa de que no tocara nada más, casi podía imaginar a Levi besándolo… Aquel lugar era pequeño pero bien cabrían los dos para…

—¡Eren! —lo llamó Levi, este parpadeo, como recordando que estaba ahí y sólo sonrió, algo idiota.

—¿Sí?

—¿Ves lo que acaba de decir? Está realmente loca. No pienso mudarme a Inglaterra con ella

Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido, las palabras se atoraron en su boca, mirando a Hanji y luego a Levi.

—Lo siento, Levi, pero no hay alternativa —dijo ella, tranquila, deteniéndose en un semáforo—. Tu padre cada vez está más lejos de ti, ya no sé si estás bien y no permitiré que te quedes solo

—Puedo cuidarme solo

—Lo sé, sé que puedes, pero no es justo para alguien de tu edad tener que atender toda una casa, deberías estar jugando video juegos o saliendo con tus amigos, no sé, hasta besándote a escondidas con alguna chica —rio, volviendo a conducir.

Eren suspiró, entendiendo lo que decía. Sí, tenía que admitir que Levi se hacía cargo él solo de su casa, que su padre podía desaparecer por días enteros y regresar una semana más tarde, gritándole y maltratándolo. Pero él estaba ahí, siempre estaría ahí para él, era su amigo y no iba a dejarlo solo…

Entonces aquel recuerdo vino a su mente, hacía mucho que no recordaba aquel día, aquel preciso día en el que había caído enamorado de Levi Ackerman, parecía tan distante en su memoria…

Definitivamente no podía dejarlo ir.

…

La mañana era fresca, el cielo despejado y el Sol seco a lo lejos le hacían imaginar que sería un día perfecto. ¡Qué mejor regalo hoy que era su cumpleaños! Luego de bajar las escaleras de dos en dos se encontró con su madre, que le había preparado su desayuno favorito —waffles con jarabe de chocolate—. Su padre leía el periódico del otro lado de la mesa, ambos parecían muy callados pero no tardaron en levantarse para abrazarlo, deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

No pasó mucho para que su madre entrara con un pequeño pastel con algunas velitas encima, cantándole feliz cumpleaños, su padre también cantaba, sorprendentemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren —le dijo su madre. Eren se movía en la silla, emocionado, su padre tomaba algunas fotos, riéndose.

—Pide un deseo —le dijo él, enfocando la cámara hacia el niño. Eren miró la brillante luz frente a él y pensó en muchas cosas, pensó en su amigo Levi, desde hacía tiempo lo quería demasiado y en aquel momento pensó en él, de una forma extraña y peculiar murmuro para sí:

"Deseo estar con él para siempre"

Entonces sopló, emocionado, ¿aquello se cumpliría de verdad? No estaba seguro pero era lo que más deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no quería separarse de Levi nunca.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, no entendía por qué ni cómo pero el sentimiento estaba ahí y era hermoso, se sentía demasiado bien. ¿Debería decírselo?

…

—Él no está solo —intervino Eren con voz firme, Hanji lo miró algo sorprendida al igual que Levi, que alzo una ceja—. Yo he estado con él estos años, sé que su padre no es el mejor del mundo y que la casa es una gran responsabilidad pero no puede irse…

—Eren…

—Lo siento, Eren, mi decisión está hecha, lo llevaré conmigo, si él decide regresar cuando sea mayor no lo detendré

Eren tronó los dientes, Levi podía ver en sus ojos lo enojado y triste que estaba, ya había estado separado de él durante todo el verano… ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para poder verlo de nuevo? Su corazón latió con fuerza, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba. En otra situación se habría marchado con Hanji sin decir ni pio pero ahora era diferente.

—Yo no quiero irme —le dijo a Hanji—. No me llevarás a la fuerza.

Entonces Hanji se rio y ninguno de los dos entendió por qué.

.

.

.

* * *

De acuerdo, sé que es algo corto pero tampoco estaba muy segura de si alguien seguí leyendo esto :'c

Para los que siguen ahí, gracias. Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia e intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ¿me dejan un review con su opinión?

Un abrazo.

Katherine.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota_**: Una parte del capi está narrada por el mocoso idiota -corazones-

.

* * *

**III**

.

—Lo siento, Eren —suspiró Hanji, deteniendo el auto por fin, luego pronunció lentamente las siguientes palabras, o al menos así ocurrió en la mente de él—. Levi irá conmigo.

Un segundo pasó, dos, tres… ¿Cómo debía responder a eso? Se sentía triste, no quería que Levi se fuera tan lejos, ¿cómo sabría si volvería verlo de nuevo? Levi, por su parte, bajó del auto enseguida, enojado.

—Es por su bien, Eren —le dijo Hanji, mirándolo—. Sé que lo extrañaras pero el tiempo pasa rápido, no te desanimes —entonces rio de nuevo—. Además, los verdaderos amigos no se separan

Aquellas palabras sonaron en su mente como un grito de esperanza: _Los verdaderos amigos no se separan_… ¿Sería cierto? Quizá con el tiempo lo sabría. Ah… Casi sentía que ya extrañaba a Levi, y, de nuevo, su plan de confesársele había fracasado.

"Sólo espero verte pronto, Levi, muy pronto…" Pensó, bajando del auto por fin.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa como queremos que pase, recuerdo que el día en que Levi se fue me sentí muy solo, aunque de hecho no estaba solo, los demás seguían ahí, era sólo yo el idiota que se sentía triste, demasiado triste.

Levi y yo nos prometimos seguir en contacto, los primeros días aquello no fallo y hablábamos casi todo el día, más de lo nunca lo habíamos hecho. Era maravilloso pensar que él seguía ahí de alguna forma aunque nuestro único contacto fuera a través de una fría pantalla. Las video llamadas no hicieron falta, Levi me contó que su padre había prometido ser más responsable para cuando regresara, no había puesto resistencia cuando Hanji le explicó los motivos por los que se lo llevaba, pero ahora había estado recibiendo mensajes de él pidiéndole perdón por todo. La escuela a la que acudía no le agradaba, de alguna forma "le hacía falta el par de idiotas de Jean y Eren peleando en cada clase, la sabionda de Mikasa que le arrebata las respuestas y las tonterías de Connie y Sasha" había dicho. Fue entonces cuando noté que estaba deprimido, de alguna forma era lógico que sucediera, pero en una persona como él...

Los mensajes y llamadas fueron disminuyendo a partir de entonces, Levi estaba más ocupado y yo también, pensé que quizá ambos nos manteníamos de esa forma para no recordar el que no estábamos cerca, era más sencillo fingir que conversábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que podríamos vernos el día siguiente y volver a bromear sobre las mismas cosas.

El tiempo pasaba y lo sentía, me estaba haciendo más viejo, los demás ya habían comenzado a pensar que harían en un futuro, mis padres preguntaban a qué universidad entraría. Todo pasaba tan rápidamente que daba miedo.

De repente me encontré pasando días enteros sin recordarlo, ¿eso era normal? Quizá debía contarle a alguien, los consejos estúpidos no están más. Así que decidí contarle a alguien a quien tuviera mucha confianza: Mikasa. Armin me reclamaría más tarde por no haberle contado aunque no quería gritarlo aún, así no parecería tan patético si acaso Levi nunca aceptaba nada conmigo.

—Ya lo sabía —me dijo Mikasa cuando le confesé mi secreto, su respuesta me dejó sorprendido e incrédulo.

—¿Cómo es que...? —pregunté, pensando un poco más, ¿acaso era tan obvio?

—Te conozco, Eren —dijo ella, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Me contó que a ella le gustaba una chica de la otra clase llamada Annie pero nunca había logrado acercarse, ella era linda después de todo y quizá tenía un novio o algo más, no estaba segura, así que sus opciones eran menos que las mías, aunque Levi estuviera a kilómetros de distancia tenía la certeza de que me quería, no sabía cuánto, ni en qué forma pero estaba seguro.

—El tiempo lo dirá, Eren —me dijo—, justo ahora podrías olvidarlo y seguir como si nada aunque en algunos años lo recordarías y todo será muy incómodo, no queremos eso. Así que no queda nada más que esperar

—¿Esperar?

—Esperar —repitió, mirándome—, no te desesperes si ahora no puedes estar cerca de él. Es muy posible que regrese cuando la preparatoria acabe.

—Entiendo, sólo debo tener paciencia, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Paciencia. Ah... No podía asegurar que era paciente pero esta vez tendría que intentarlo. ¡Lo haría! "Estoy aquí, Levi, estoy aquí... Esperándote"

.

.

.

…_Tres años después…_

La última semana de clases había llegado y una postal de Levi también. Durante aquellos pocos años había estado enviándome una postal de cada lugar que visitaba. A pesar de que Hanji tuviera un trabajo estable en una universidad seguía viajando cada que podía. No era de extrañar que Levi aceptara acompañarla luego de tiempo, uno de los pocos sueños que me había contado sobre él era que deseaba viajar, conocer cientos de lugares. Las postales me hacían sentir un poco más cerca de él, aunque las notas fueran pocas y tardaran un mes en llegar era agradable recibirlas. Me hacían pensar que pese a todo Levi seguía pensando en mí, ¡no me había olvidado! Mi corazón se desbordaba cuando conversaba con él. Sin embargo, los últimos meses ambos habíamos estado demasiado ocupado con los trámites para la universidad, nos hablábamos cada que podíamos, pero hacía falta algo, casi sentía que Levi no me contaba toda la verdad sobre lo que hacía... ¿Estaría saliendo con alguien?

No podía enojarme... No tenía el derecho, tan sólo podía aceptar el dolor que aquello me causaba, había días en el de verdad pensaba que no valía la pena seguir esperando.

Pero... Valía la pena esperar, ¿no?

Él estaba ahí, muy lejos pero estaba ahí. Algún día estaríamos juntos y podría besarlo, abrazarlo y todo lo demás... ¿O no?

Claro que entonces no tenía idea de lo pequeño que era el mundo en algunas ocasiones. Aquella semana Levi me contó que estaba saliendo con alguien, era mayor qué él e iban a cumplir un año juntos.

Quise gritarle pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora estaba casi seguro de que nunca podría acercarme a él, ¿quién no aseguraba que era una chica perfecta?

"No has entendido bien, no es 'ella', sino 'él'. Estoy saliendo con un hombre, Eren, no seas dramático, sé que eres lo suficientemente listo para no asustarte"

Al contrario, aquello no me asustaba, para nada.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció este capi? Sé que es algo corto pero todo es por una razón...

¡Espero sus reviews! ;D

Debo agradecer a todas las personas que han puesto esta historia en favoritos, follow y por lo bellos reviews, ¡me animan a seguir escribiendo!

No creí que esta idea tan sencilla les gustara tando ;w;

En fin, ¿con quién creen que estará saliendo Levi? ¬u¬

Me gustaría saber qué piensan...

Saludos

Katherine


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota:_ En este capítulo narran tanto Eren como Levi

* * *

**.**

**VI**

.

En mis sueños Levi se presentaba como un tipo adorable, que me dejaba abrazarlo y besarlo cada que me daba la gana, que se sonrojaba con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre y que, indudablemente, me amaba.

Mis sueños con él no habían variado mucho con su partida, en ocasiones las tremendas ganas de besarlo se hacían tan grandes que despertaba en medio de la noche sintiéndome extrañamente solitario.

Me arrepentía de haberle ocultado mis sentimientos más que nunca, de seguro habría tenido más de una oportunidad con el, ¿o no?

Había sido _sólo cuestión de tiempo_.

Sólo cuestión de tiempo, nada más. Los mensajes entre Levi y yo escasearon a partir de entonces. Las conversaciones se limitaban a lo meramente casual, Levi intentaba cambiar de tema aveces, como esforzándose por mantener una pisca de la confianza que antes había, ¿acaso tenía idea del daño que me había causado? Me sentía, más que enojado, traicionado, ¿me tenía tan poca confianza? No quise preguntarle, no quería molestarlo. Me imagine que su novio era un sujeto igual de seco que él, porque sí, Levi era seco, frío e imponente. Qué curioso, hasta ahora me detenía a pensar en cómo me trataba, me insultaba cada que le daba la gana o me golpeaba si me pasaba de la raya con alguna broma, ¿significaba algo para él?

Se me antojo que sí, era su mejor amigo después de todo, no por nada me había aceptado en su vida, no por nada habíamos hecho todas esas locuras de niños y las bromas de grandes. Entonces, ¿por qué esconderme algo como aquello? No tenía sentido, imaginé que tendría sus razones pero mi razonamiento no daba con ninguna, me había alimentado con mentiras, palabras falsas y nada más... Ahora, ¿qué me quedaba? _**"Avanza"**_ Apuntó mi consciencia.

Sí, no podría hacer nada más que avanzar, aún era muy joven como para que me afectaran esas cosas del amor, ¿no? Eso decían los adultos de los jóvenes, que todo se lo tonaban a juego.

Había de juegos a juegos, y aquel, sin duda, me había dejado herido.

La semana pasó lentamente mientras me hundía cada vez más en mis pensamientos, era un extraño lapso para mí, como si fuese un zombi andante que sólo hacía lo que debía. No quería más problemas.

Mis amigos me preguntaban si estaba bien, en especial Mikasa, parecía más que preocupada por mi actitud, deseaba ayudarme aunque dudé que supiera reparar corazones. Armin me preguntaba cada que podía si estaba así por Levi, a lo que me negaba a responder, no quería que nadie más supiera lo frustrado que estaba. Luego de tantos años a su lado y salía con otro... Había arrugado mis sentimientos como un vil trozo de papel. Quizá no entendía del todo lo que me sucedía pero lo cierto era que no eramos más amigos, algo se había roto en mi. Tantos años de amistad y en un tris todo se había esfumado.

Era lamentable.

.

.

.

Días, semanas, horas... Todo transcurría con normalidad. En ocasiones me sentía menos enojado con Levi y dejaba que hablase conmigo, no obstante sentía que faltaba algo, no teníamos la misma química para bromear, ni la confianza para recordar los viejos tiempos, nuestra relación estaba más rota que nunca.

Mikasa me aconsejó acercarme a otras personas y Armin la apoyó —ya les había contado la parte importante del asunto—, según ellos debía distraerme, recordar que en la vida las personas vienen y van y pocos se quedan, no tenía que aferrarme más a Levi, simplemente tenía que dejarlo ir. Al principio aquello fue doloroso, ambos insistieron en que guardara todo lo que pudiera recordármelo, así, empaque las cientos de fotos de todos aquellos años, las postales, las cartas, los boletos de cine y regalos que alguna vez me había dado en una caja, la cual coloqué en el ático de mi casa. Poco a poco sentía que lo abandonaba, que encerraba mis recuerdos en una cápsula para abrirlos en el momento adecuado.

La segunda cosa que hice fue salir, vagar por la cuidad con Mikasa, Armin o quien estuviera libre. Las fiestas locas no hicieron falta, después de todo debíamos aprovechar antes de enfrascarnos en la universidad. Con quien pasaba más rato ahora, por una extraña razón, era con Jean. Sí, con el idiota cara de caballo. Desde siempre nuestras personalidades no habían coincidido, teníamos ideales y metas diferentes, y más de una vez habíamos terminado peleando a golpes. Todo en nosotros chocaba y se hacía trizas, imposible mantenernos a los dos juntos en una habitación. Sin embargo algo hizo chic en ambos, sucedió un día que habíamos quedado ir al cine en grupo y los infelices nos habían abandonado a él y a mi, al principio habíamos pasado casi media hora esperando a que llegara alguien más para neutralizar el ambiente, sin embargo nadie llegó.

—Bien, elijamos una película —le había dicho, levantándome del sofá donde estábamos, cansado de ver a la gente caminar con cubos de palomitas en la mano, Jean alzó una ceja, sin moverse un centímetro de su asiento.

—Bien, pero yo elegiré —repuso, levantándose y yendo a ver la cartelera también. En realidad no tenía ánimos de pelear y habría aceptado cualquier película sin problema, sin embargo extrañaba pelear con alguien de esa manera tan simple, me vino a la mente que Levi siempre escogía la película cuando íbamos al cine. No quería recordarlo, sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Jean, como preguntándome si estaba de acuerdo con la que había elegido, a lo que sólo asentí, suspirando. Entonces no noté lo mucho que me observaba. Compramos los boletos y entramos a la sala luego de pasar a la dulcería. La película se llamaba "Quiero matar a mi jefe: 3", que trataba sobre tres amigos que deseaban lanzar un extraño producto de limpieza personal al mercado, pero no tenían fondos para ello, entonces una importante compañía les ofrecía un reluciente contacto, el cual rechazaban por idiotas. Entonces decidían fabricar el producto ellos mismos, y de un momento a otro tenían cientos de deudas y el jefe de la compañía famosa les había robado la idea... Era un lió, aunque bastante divertida, Jean y yo no hicimos que morir de risa. Al salir cada quien había tomado su camino, ambos estábamos algo extrañados al notar que podíamos pasar tiempo sin asesinarnos el uno al otro.

_Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo. _

Los días pasaron entre aburridos y divertidos, mis padres se habían negado a que consiguiera un empleo de verano porque según ellos me acostumbraría al dinero y dejaría de lado la escuela, así que sin más remedio la pasaba con mis amigos. Un día mientras acompañaba a mi madre a comprar ropa —Dios, lo que era no tener qué hacer...— me topé con Jean. Estaba vestido con un traje como de mesero y atendía a varias mesas en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial. Como buen amigo tomé una foto para avergonzarlo más tarde y enseguida fui a sentarme en una de las mesas, mi madre se había encontrado con una amiga y ambas conversaban unos metros atrás.

—Buenas tardes, ¿le tomo su orden? —me dijo Jean, tomando el lapicero para apuntar en los _post its_.

—Te ves realmente adorable vestido así —me burlé, él alzo la mirada, como notando que era yo por fin, frunciendo las cejas.

—Señor Estupidez, ¿ya decidió que va a ordenar? —preguntó, mirándome. Observe la carta y pedí un capuchino, sin poder aguantarme la risa, Jean se fue, riéndose entre dientes también. Cuando trajo mi bebida se sentó en la mesa, explicándome que la cafetería era del tío de Marco y le había dado empleo a ambos por vacaciones, al parecer estaba ahorrando para irse a vivir a la cuidad.

—Mis padres no me dejan trabajar —le dije, suspirando, él se rió.

—Y el pequeño Eren les hace caso —dijo, como buscando provocarme. Era tan fácil que el idiota de mi cayera...

—¡Hice lo que pude! —grite, dando un golpe a la mesa

—Entiendo, entiendo, te gusta flojear todo el día, está bien

Seguimos discutiendo un rato más hasta que lo golpee y el me golpeó. Luego me dijo que si tanto me importaba podría trabajar con ellos, había un puesto libre y me aceptarían fácilmente. Un par de días más tarde ya estaba trabajando con Jean y Marco, Jean me molestaba y yo lo molestaba, era agradable en cierta forma. En ocasiones intentábamos ligar a las chicas lindas que iban a la tienda pero nadie nos tomaba en serio, más cuando peleábamos entre los dos. Otra veces terminábamos dándonos unos buenos golpes o disculpándonos minutos más tarde.

Era una relación extraña pero me gustaba. Ya no recordaba a Levi ni lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho? Perdí a mi mejor amigo

—¿Disculpa? Eso fue TÚ culpa, Levi —espetó Hanji, mirándome, seria.

Lo peor era que tenía razón, yo sólo me había conducido a aquello.

—Digo, ¿qué tan difícil era contarle que estabas saliendo con Farlan?

—Tú no entiendes

—Y no lo haré si no me cuestas, Levi —suspiró ella, levantándose de la mesa para llevar los platos al fregadero. Desde que nos hubiésemos mudado habíamos vivido en aquel departamento, era algo espacioso a consecuencia de todos los libros y objetos raros que Hanji cargaba, tenía desde unos cráneos de Tíbet hasta un gato disecado de China, jamás sabría qué tan rara era esa mujer.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de nuevo, regresando a su lugar, pensé por un segundo que sería correcto contarle todo aquello, ¿qué más podía pasar? Eren ya no me hablaba, ¿acaso se había olvidado de mi? Tantos años de amistad...

—Bien, te diré todo —suspiré—. Para empezar Eren no supo de la existencia de Farlan hasta hace poco, así como Farlan no supo de la de Eren...

—Oh, Levi, tú... —murmuró Hanji, entre sorprendida y enojada

Ya sabía de sobra que aquello estaba mal.

.

.

.

Quizá lo único que no podía borrar —o que no quería borrar—, eran las largas conversaciones en Facebook, WhatsApp, Skype, Line... Puede que hubiera una opción de "eliminar" pero el Internet era muy grande y misterioso y para ese entonces consideraba que aquello se quedaría así. Puede que ya no habláramos más pero aún estaban esos cientos de chats de testigo, recordándome los buenos tiempos y lanzándome aún más preguntas a la cabeza.

Imagine lo romántico que era para los enamorados intercambiar cartas cuando estaban lejos, el sólo de acto de escribir para alguien más era una tarea poco sencilla sino se tenían las palabras adecuadas. Un te amo parecía perfecto si la otra persona lo escribía, ¿o no?

Quizá aún era muy pronto para dejar atrás a Levi.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D

Espero que no haya resultado muy confuso el capítulo, la primera parte está narrada por Eren, otra por Levi y la última y más pequeña(?) por Eren.

¿Qué opinan de la relación "cercana" con Eren y Jean? ¬w¬ Así es, habrá algo de EreJean/Jeren, ¿y por qué? Porque me encanta esa pareja y a mi amada **ChickenBrown** también, y este fic es para ella (: So, espero que no les moleste, sólo será un poco xD Y, tranquilas, sabrán todo sobre Levi en el siguiente.

Hablando de Levi, no hice que saliera con alguien nada más porque sí, es parte de la idea que tengo. No era mi intención que terminaran odiando al personaje que no fuera Eren :'c En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capi :)

Espero sus reviews, uvu

Saludos

Katherine


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo! Lo siento si tarde en actualizar pero fue temporada de exámenes y ya saben xD

En fin, los dejo con este capi, espero que les guste :3 Las cosa comienzan a ponerse interesantes a partir de ahora (?)

.

.

* * *

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

_._

_Tú y yo _

_Solíamos estar juntos _

_Todos los días siempre juntos _

_En verdad sentí _

_Que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo _

_No puedo creer _

_Que este podría ser el fin_

_Parece como si lo quisieras dejar  
_

_Y si es cierto_

_Bueno, no quiero saberlo_

—_"Don't speak", No doubt_

_._

**V**

.

Me sentía en las nubes, ¿cómo poder negarlo? Había costado un poco o quizá mucho que me acostumbrara pero ahí estaba, llevando una vida no tan diferente a la que tenía en Alemania, las personas eran distintas, sí, pero sentía que todo era parte del mismo proceso.

Me hacía falta algo a pesar de todo, algo que las personas que me rodeaban no podían llenar o algo que Hanji pudiera comprender sin irse por las ramas. Lo peor quizá era que ni yo estaba seguro de ello.

Al principio me había entristecido el haberme mudado, si ya odiaba a la asquerosa gente, odiaba más conocer a la asquerosa gente. Hanji no me obligó a nada en un inicio pero luego fue evidente el que debía continuar mis estudios si no quería terminar trabajando en algún extraño proyecto de Hanji. La escuela era lo que menos me preocupaba entonces, me imagine que no tendría nada diferente a las demás: los mismos chicos revoltosos metiéndose en líos, los inteligentes discutiendo teorías locas, los populares conversando sobre cosas estúpidas, los que querían ser populares y eran unos hipócritas con quien sea que les hablase y los antisociales... Como yo. El detestar tanto a la gente no me llevaría a ningún lado, eso pensaba, entonces me bastaba con las cientos de conversaciones que mantenía con Eren.

No quería separarme de él, no era algo que quisiera ni pensar o imaginar, era una persona importante para mí. Pero... ¿Qué tan diferente había sido este nuevo comienzo en realidad?

La escuela no estaba mal, las personas eran algo diferente pero respetaban ese extraño molde de normalidad y yo, bueno, me sentía un tanto aislado, extrañaba en demasía las tardes que pasaba con Eren jugando vídeo juegos o vagando por la calle. Lo extrañaba más que nunca a él y a sus tonterías, a sus cabellos cafés en su cabeza y a sus ojos que sonreían al verme, incluso extrañaba que se burlara de mi baja estatura... ¿Era eso normal? El hablar con él me provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, el saber que estábamos conectados por una fría pantalla me entristecía cada vez más y las ganas de convivir con él dolían.

Entonces tuve _el sueño_. No había sido nada extraordinario pero me había hecho volver a pensar profundamente en todo.

TODO.

En mi sueño yo besaba a Eren, no por accidente o broma, lo besaba por mero capricho, porque quería y punto. Él me correspondía, me abrazaba, me estrujaba entre sus fuertes brazos...

Estaba confundido, sí, y esa palabra quedaba corta.

.

.

.

Jean me contó un día mientras lavábamos todos los platos, como castigo por haber peleado —me sorprendía que no nos hubiesen despedido ya—, que había alguien que le gustaba, ¿quién sería? Me fue imposible no pensar en ello, no mencionó nombres o algo sobre esa persona, lo que le dejó más interesado.

—¿Quién es? Anda, dime, no le contaré a nadie —prometí, mirándolo fijamente, él se rio, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

—Lo conoces —respondió, dándose la vuelta mientras se quitaba el mandil, ¿lo conocía? ¿De quién se trataba?—. Tengo que irme, ¿te molesta acabar con el resto?

—No, ¿qué harás? —dije, curioso

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas, nada importante

—Ah

—Gracias, Eren

Entonces me dio un golpe en el hombro como solía hacer y salió de la cocina, dejándome con las ideas al revés.

.

.

.

En mis sueños Eren era un chico cariñoso y meloso, no le importaba que lo golpease si se pasaba de la raya o que lo insultara, era feliz con tan sólo tomar mi mano y permanecer a mi lado.

Más de una vez quise que aquello fuera verdad, pero... Yo no podía pensar en él de esa forma, él no era gay ni nada por el estilo, así que no tenía la mínima oportunidad con él.

Por más de un día me sentí terriblemente triste y le mentí diciendo que estaba ocupado con la escuela, él entendió, aunque noté que también se veía algo extraño, ¿habría algo que no me hubiera contado?

Nuestras conversaciones eran cada vez más cortas a partir de entonces. Ya no sabía que decirle, pensé en confesarle mi confusión pero no quería perderlo, no valía la pena arriesgar nuestra amistad sólo por un sueño.

UN SUEÑO NADA MÁS.

No estaba preparado para ello.

Entonces conocí a Farlan. Eran los finales del segundo año, tiempo de exámenes y estrés, él era un año mayor que yo y estaba por graduarse, iría a la universidad donde Hanji trabajaba y... Su vida estaba arreglada en cierta forma, no fue difícil que lo creyera un idiota caprichoso, sin embargo él se empeñó en cambiar esa idea, se metió tanto en mí que cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, no había olvidado a Eren... Pero no podía evitar ceder ante él…

Había sido _sólo cuestión de tiempo_, _él_ me había conquistado y yo había dicho que sí, Eren estaba de más en todo aquello.

O quizá no del todo… Mi mente estaba tan confundida con lo que sentía que el sólo ver a Farlan tratándome tan bien me recordaba a Eren. No tenía sentido compararlos pero un segundo quise que fuera Eren y no él.

Aún así, no quise contarle porque imagine que aquella relación duraría un par de semanas a lo mucho.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

.

.

.

Jamás había considerado a Jean una persona en la que pudiera confiar o algo parecido, pero con cada día que pasábamos juntos me daba cuenta de que yo sólo había conocido la parte asquerosa de Jean, el que se enojaba y terminaba peleándose conmigo, nunca había conocido al Jean que escuchaba música a todo volumen de los 90'S mientras lavaba los platos o al Jean que hacía bromas conmigo sobre cualquier tontería, nos parecíamos mucho en ese sentido y yo nunca lo había notado hasta ahora.

Casi podía jurar que me estaba encariñando con él. Fue _sólo cuestión de tiempo_ para que notara que Jean me agradaba en más de un sentido.

De nuevo, me había enamorado de mi amigo, aunque esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

Y Levi bueno... Quizá ya lo estaba dejando atrás.

...

—¿A qué universidad entraras, Eren? —preguntó Marco un día mientras la cafetería estaba algo solitaria, era de mañana y había apenas un par de clientes. Jean atendía a un par de chicas, ellas lo miraban y sonreían demasiado. Oh, no, claro que no...

—Disculpa un momento —le dije a Marco, sonriendo, él asintió y avance hasta la mesa donde Jean hablaba animadamente con las chicas.

—Oh, ¿quién es tu amigo? —preguntó una de ellas al verme, sentí su asquerosa mirada encima de mí y fruncí el ceño.

—Jean, estás tardando demasiado, sabes que al jefe no le gusta que ligues en el trabajo

—Como si lo estuviera haciendo, ya, largo, Eren

—Oh, vamos, ¡déjalo un momento más! —rogó la otra chica en cuanto quise alejar a Jean de la mesa, él sólo me miro algo extrañado y yo bufe, no quería que este par de golfas lo miraran de esa forma...

—Lo siento, ya nos vamos, si necesitan algo estamos a sus órdenes —dije, alejándome mientras jalaba a Jean del brazo

—¡Hey, Eren! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —me dijo, parándose frente a mí en cuanto estuvimos en la cocina.

—Estabas coqueteando con ellas y no puedes negarlo —dije, aún algo enojado

—¿Eh? Y si estuviera haciéndolo, ¿a ti qué te importa? Pensé que eras mi amigo, habría tenido una linda cita si no hubieras aparecido

El colmo.

Gruñí, mirándolo fijamente, él cruzo los brazos. Me sentía tan lleno de ira al solo pensar que podría salir con una estúpida chica... Nos miramos fijamente por un momento más, entonces Jean se rio y me dio una palmada en la espalda como solía hacer.

—Ahora me debes una cita —dijo

—¿QUÉ? —respondí, sorprendido. Mi expresión cambio en un par de segundos.

—Lo que escuchaste, tendremos una cita, ya que me hiciste perder una —sonrió él, mirándome.

Sin saber qué responder —porque en el fondo deseaba más que nada aquella cita— le dije que sí, Jean se rio aun mirándome y toda aquella tarde no hizo más que eso. No lo entendía, me sentía incómodo al notar la atención que me prestaba. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, como cuando salía con Levi y era él el que me invitaba primero, cómo olvidar esa sensación... Pero no podía compararlo. Levi estaba en el pasado, si las personas vienen y van, él ya se había ido, y Jean había llegado.

Había llegado justo a tiempo.

.

.

.

—Pero, yo pensé que eras feliz con Farlan, ¿por qué...? —dijo Hanji en cuanto terminé de contarle todo.

—Porque si no podía estar Eren podría imaginarlo... —respondí, ella se cubrió la boca, sorprendida— Cada beso, cada abrazo, cada cosa que hicimos juntos... Yo no lo hacía con Farlan, Eren estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo

—¿Ni una vez pensaste en Farlan...? ¿Ni una vez lo viste como era...?

—Ninguna

—Oh, Levi...

No había más que explicar, ahora que Eren se había olvidado de mí, ¿qué haría? Mi imaginación estaba cansada... Yo estaba cansado

—Podríamos regresar —murmuró Hanji, alargando su mano hasta la mía

¿De verdad quería regresar? La idea me hizo temblar y mi pecho dolió, eso era una señal.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este capi?

No olviden dejarme un review con su opinión :D

Agradezco a todas a aquellas personitas que me dejan reviews uvu Me alentan a seguir esta historia, t  
ambién a los que dan fav y follow, me hacen muy feliz ;u;

Espero actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada, tengo que escribir un cuento y... xD  
Hace mucho que no escribo algo original, entrara a un concurso, a ver si gano algún lugar :D

Saludos

Un abrazo

Katherine

PD: Ya tengo Wattpad pero no he publicado nada allá xD, estoy como KatherineHoffman1


	6. Chapter 6

_'Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Do you remember that? Do you remember that? _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_'Cause you help me push aside all that I have left behind _  
_(Everything has changed) _  
_Do you remember that? Do you remember that? _

_Porque me recuerdas a una época en la que estábamos tan vivos _  
_(Todo ha cambiado) _  
_¿Recuerdas eso? Recuerdas eso? _  
_(Todo ha cambiado) _  
_Porque me ayudas a dejar a un lado a todo lo que he dejado atrás _  
_(Todo ha cambiado) _  
_¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas eso? _

_—Franklin, Paramore_

* * *

.

**VI**

.

En mis sueños su sonrisa se aparecía apenas nos mirábamos, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos tocaban las mías antes de atreverse a besarme. Era dulce y melodiosa la forma en que nuestros labios se juntaban y se separaban, era tierno su aliento flotando junto al mío y su mirada concentrada en mí. Él era perfecto…

Lástima que fuese sólo un sueño.

Desde que hubiese conocido a Eren de niños me sentí diferente, quería ser una mejor persona para agradarle, afortunadamente él me aceptaba tal como era. No le molestaba que maldijera a cada rato y que me callado por un largo rato, él siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa tan ajena en mi rostro...

—¿Qué tal las maletas, enanín? —murmuró Hanji a mis espaldas, yo había estado mirándome al espejo por un largo rato, quizá pensando que en verdad aquel sujeto era yo, ¿tenía alguna esperanza de gustarle a Eren?

Asentí ante el comentario de Hanji y me dispuse a seguir empacando. Recordaba que cierto día mi padre me había dicho que los amigos no son para siempre, pero pueden crear juntos momentos que duran para siempre, los buenos ratos y las risas o tal vez las lágrimas y agrios ratos. Hasta entonces no había entendido realmente qué era a lo que se refería pero ahora sí que tenía una idea, aunque Eren y yo no volviéramos a ser amigos, nuestros momentos juntos seguían estando ahí, recordándome que no todo es malo en este mundo.

Algún día debía darle las gracias a él por ello.

Algún día no muy lejano en que me encontrara con él... Estaba ansioso.

...

—¡Levi! Qué bien que respondes... Ah, ¿puedes explicarme eso de que te marchas?

La voz de Farlan sonó alterada y preocupada, había algo de dolor en su tono pero no me importó en aquel momento. Quería regresar a como diera lugar.

—Me iré, sí, como te dije un día: Nunca quise venir en verdad para acá —dije, embozando una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, él soltó una exclamación de sorpresa seguida de un silencio, podía escuchar su respiración agitada.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —alcanzo a decir—. Pensé que te agradaba estar aquí, conmigo...

—No me malentiendas, tú no eres algo en lo que me detenga a pensar justo ahora

Farlan se quedó callado, me imagine como el teléfono se resbalaba entre su mano.

—Eso quiere decir que... Nunca me amaste, todo fue mentira, ¿no es cierto?

—Nunca te amé —aclaré, ahora que se lo decía tenía una especie de sentimiento, sentía lástima por él.

—¿Es por eso que te marchas? Tú y yo podríamos...

—No, Farlan, esto se acabó, me iré mañana, no quiero estar más aquí...

—¿Es por aquel "amigo" tuyo, no es cierto? Levi, tú...

—Se acabó, Farlan —repetí

Escuché como tronaba los dientes enseguida del sonido de desconectado. Bien... Tampoco esperaba que se lo tomara de la buena manera pero no me iba a detener por él, aun si habíamos tenido una buena relación yo no lo amaba.

Todas aquellas veces que me besaba, me rodeaba con sus brazos o las pocas veces que habíamos tenido sexo nunca pensé en él. Era extraño y malo de mi parte pero ahora entendía que yo no había amado a nadie más que a Eren, quería verlo y abrazarlo.

Suspiré, terminando de empacar mis pertenencias.

.

.

.

—¡Jean, qué sorpresa! Eren no me contó que vendrías, es un grosero, anda, pasa

Jean rio ante la acción de Carla, sabía de antemano que ella y su madre habían sido buenas amigas desde siempre. De niño recordaba haber frecuentado a Eren, claro que entonces él estaba pegado a Levi como una lapa, podía tener otros amigos pero Levi era su prioridad. Y en cierta manera... Levi nunca le había agradado demasiado.

—¡Eren! ¡Jean vino a visitarte, cariño! —grito Carla, mientras Jean se encaminaba al living, observando las fotografías de la familia Jaeger por todos lados, no pudo evitar reír al ver una donde se apreciaba a un Eren pequeño vestido de león con todo y garras. "Qué adorable..." Pensó. Escuchó a Eren discutir con su madre algo entonces, no quería entremeterse así que siguió mirando las fotografías, sobre la pared encontró una de Eren de bebé, podía apreciar perfectamente sus grandes ojos esmeralda y las mejillas sonrojadas embozando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tanto miras, equino de segunda? —escuchó a Eren decir

—Eras una cosita adorable, ¿no ves? —respondió Jean, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa, algo divertido

—NO mires las fotos —gruñó Eren, algo avergonzado, Jean volvió a reír.

—¿No vamos? —propuso Jean

—Por supuesto —asintió Eren, riéndose también. Entonces se encaminaron hasta la puerta, el teléfono timbro a todo volumen en el living y Carla se apresuró a contestar, Eren sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención hasta que Carla lo miró, dejando el teléfono a un lado, cubriendo el auricular.

—Cariño, te llama Levi —susurró

—Dile que no estoy —respondió Eren, saliendo de la casa, Jean se sorprendió un poco y sólo lo siguió en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras caminaban hasta la acera, una Harley negra con reflejos rojos descansaba justo enfrente.

—¿Es tuya? —preguntó Eren, soltando una risita, Jean asintió

—¿Seguro que no querías contestar? —le preguntó, subiendo a la motocicleta e indicándole que subiera detrás de él.

—No —suspiró Eren, subiendo detrás de él. Habían sido pocas veces las que había subido a una moto y no podía negar que le daba algo de pavor, además de que nunca había visto manejar a Jean, sin embargo la cercanía justo a él lo hizo sonreír, era una buena excusa para abrazarlo... Jean le pasó un casco negro con reflejos rojo como la pintura brillante de la moto, ordenándole que se lo pusiera al momento que él se colocaba otro negro completamente y apretada las manos en los manubrios luego, Eren notó como los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban y soltó una risita.

—Hace mucho que no subo a una moto, Jean, espero que no me mates

—No te mataré, tonto —rio Jean, mirándolo por un momento— Y si tanto te da miedo caerte puedes... Abrazarme

Eren asintió, sonrojándose levemente. Entonces Jean encendió la moto y arrancó a toda velocidad. Eren sintió el aire rosando su rostro, miro el paisaje tan conocido de su vecindario desaparecer detrás de él, notó como Jean no despegaba la vista del camino, sus ropas chocaban con el aire y el día apenas comenzaba.

Apenas y recordaba a Levi entonces.

...

—Lo siento, Levi —suspiró Carla luego de escuchar que Eren cerraba la puerta, en su mente sólo podía imaginar lo extraño que era que ambos estuvieran así de apartados— …Eren no se encuentra justo ahora

—Oh... Vaya —respondió Levi, soltando un suspiro, el tono de Carla no le daba confianza, conocía lo suficiente a aquella mujer para intuir cuando no decía la verdad, era como cuando Eren quería mentir y se le coloreaban las orejas.

—¿Ibas a decirle algo importante? Casi nunca llamas —dijo Carla, intentando animarlo

—Sí —murmuró Levi, aclarándose la voz, sin poder evitar sonreír por un momento— Hoy salgo para Alemania, viajaré solo, Hanji está ocupada, así que...

—Levi, Dios... ¿Por qué me avisas apenas ahora? —respondió Carla, algo emocionada—. Iré con Eren a recogerte al aeropuerto con gusto

—No, no se moleste —tosió, riéndose un poco, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? No nos queda lejos, ¿a qué hora es tu vuelo?

—En verdad, no quiero molestarla —suspiro—, además no sé si Eren quiere verme...

—¿Y por qué no querría? Oh, Levi, ha pasado tanto... Le comentaré cuando llegue, de seguro estará emocionado

Levi asintió, contento por su buen humor, era diferente a cuando Hanji quería animarlo y solo lo molestaba, Carla había sido una gran persona para él luego de conocer a Eren. No podía negar que había tenido celos de Eren al principio, Carla era dulce y consentía en demasía a Eren, pero… Ah, apenas la había conocido pudo jurar que era casi como una segunda madre para él, todos aquellos años de amistad justo a Eren, todas las travesuras… ¿Cuántas personas había dejado atrás solo por venir a Inglaterra?

.

.

.

—¿A dónde diablos me llevas, cara de caballo? —inquirió Eren al notar que salían de la ciudad, Jean sólo rió, conduciendo entre los automóviles que transitaban la pequeña carretera, era una ruta alterna a la salida principal de la ciudad por lo que no era muy transitada entonces, había pocas casas en los alrededores, las sombras de los árboles junto al asfalto daban sombra al camino de cuando en cuando, todo estaba verde y fresco, típico de un día de verano. Eren rodó los ojos, relajándose al apreciar el paisaje, no todos los días podía encontrarse lejos del ajetreado y rápido ritmo de la ciudad, poco a poco se inclinó hacia Jean, rodeando su dorso con los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

—Idiota… —murmuró Jean, acelerando un poco, era agradable ver a Eren actuando de esa manera… ¿Sería que por fin estaría olvidando a Levi?

Se le antojó pensar que sí, no por nada Eren había accedido a salir con él en una "cita". No por nada se habían vuelto buenos amigos en aquel tiempo. No por nada podía ser que se hubiese olvidado de Levi... No por nada podía negar que estaba enamorado.

.

.

.

—Te visitaré en cuanto pueda, Levi, ten mucho cuidado —me dijo Hanji mientras subía las maletas en la cajuela del taxi. Le eché una última mirada al edificio donde había vivido ese tiempo y asentí. Hanji no se contuvo en abrazarme entonces—. Suerte con Eren —murmuró, empujándome hacia el taxi.

—Estaré bien, descuida —le dije, cerrando la puerta y haciendo un ademan con la mano para despedirme, el taxi comenzó a andar entonces y mi mirada se fijo en la calle, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, algunas con prisa, otras con calma. Recordaba el trayecto que hacía todos los días hasta el instituto, no había hecho amigos además de Farlan, una chica muy alegre y activa llamada Isabel —que por alguna razón me recordaba a Eren—. Cierto, no me había despedido de ella, de seguro estaría muy enfadada por lo que había pasado con Farlan.

Farlan... Eren... ¿Estaría él esperando por mí aún? ¿O ya me había olvidado?

Ojalá no, ojalá no.

…

Llegué a Alemania horas más tarde, era de noche y el aeropuerto lucía tan ajetreado como de costumbre, maletas por aquí y allá. Tuve la esperanza de que él estaría ahí esperándome, en su lugar encontré a mi padre, vaya sorpresa.

—Pensé que lo olvidarías como siempre —le dije, él sonrió, mirándome por un momento mientras tomaba una de las maletas, llevaba su acostumbrado sombrero sobre la cabeza.

—Ya no más, Levi —me dijo, soltando un suspiro— Aprendí un par de cosas mientras no estabas, quiero ser un mejor padre para ti

—Me alegro —asentí, tomando la otra maleta, seguimos hablando sobre lo que había hecho en Inglaterra entonces, mi padre parecía bastante interesado en todo, era extraño verlo de esa manera.

Sí que nos había afectado el tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Algún aún lee esto? Espero que sí, hace tiempo que no actualizo esta historia,  
lo sé, pero he estado ocupada con la escuela y otras cosas... xD

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda (?)

En fin, no olviden contarme en un review su opinión :3

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, favs and follow! Me animan a seguir escribiendo :)

Un abrazo

Katherine

PD: Eren y Levi se encontrarán pronto, descuiden... xD


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

.

.

El camino trascurrió tranquilo y apacible, Jean no hablaba demasiado conmigo así que mi mirada se perdía en los grandes árboles, en la gente que nos miraba mientras pasábamos y en los recuerdos, mi mente no estaba del todo tranquila por alguna razón. Cosa extraña ya que no había situación preocupante en mi vida... ¿O sí?

¿_Qué hay de Levi? _

Aún ahora no podía borrar su recuerdo de mi mente, si me esforzaba un poco podía invocar todos aquellos buenos recuerdos que me habían hecho feliz alguna vez... ¿Valía la pena? Él ya me había demostrado que no era alguien de confianza, quizá jamás había estado de acuerdo en llamarme _amigo_ cuando yo lo hacía... ¿Cuántas mentiras había arrastrado en esos años?

Sentí como Jean frenaba poco a poco de un momento a otro, los árboles se volvían cada vez más altos y tenebrosos. Bajamos de la Harley dispuestos a tomar un descanso.

Debía concentrarme en Jean. Mi mente no debía perderse en _nadie_ más.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunto, tirándose en el pasto debajo de un árbol

—Lo estoy —suspiré, mirándolo, ahora que lo pensaba nunca nos habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos, esta vez no podía detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias... Solo debía decírselo

—Parecías distraído —murmuró Jean, desviando la mirada hacia la carretera, el murmullo de los neumáticos a lo lejos era inevitable.

—No es común que salga de la ciudad —le dije, sentándome junto a él, luego sonreí, algo divertido— ¿Me llevaras a tu establo?

—Quien sabe —rio Jean, dándome un golpe en el torso

—¡Dime ya! —insistí, golpeándolo también, riendo después, él sonrió, dedicándome una mirada

—Eren..., ¿recuerdas que te conté que me gustaba alguien?

—Ajá, y nunca me contaste nada más sobre ello...

Mi corazón se agitó con sus palabras, ¿volvería a tener el corazón roto una vez más o...?

—La persona que me gusta —comenzó Jean, enderezándose para mirarme mejor, noté un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y sonreí, él desvió la mirada— Eres tú, Eren

Lo miré por un momento más, sus ojos color avellana se iluminaban con la luz que se colaba entre las hojas del árbol, la brisa le sacudía el cabello y su mano descansaba cerca de la mía. ¿Por qué diablos no se sentía tan bien escuchar esas palabras?

—Tú también me gustas, Jean —respondí, alcanzando su mano a la vez que me inclinaba para besarlo, nuestros ojos se cerraron y su mano se apretó contra la mía, era un beso suave y delicado, me gustaba su sabor... Me gustaba él.

...

El resto se la tarde transcurrió calmada y dulce, luego de un par de besos y que Jean me dijera que parecía un idiota con esa sonrisa nos levantamos y seguimos nuestro camino por la carretera, la brisa era fresca y el paisaje junto a él comenzaba a despejarme, podía imaginar en lo que vendría ahora, casi como un cuento de hadas perfecto, Jean estaba ahí para rescatarme del hechizo que Levi había puesto sobre mí, yo ya no debía pensar más en él. _Ya no más._

Pasado el rato nos detuvimos en una cafetería de esas que hay a media carretera y comimos algo antes de seguir nuestro camino, Jean se negaba a decirme aún a dónde diablos nos dirigíamos, y yo no podía parar de insistir, hacía rato que el paisaje me parecía igual.

—Ya falta poco —me dijo Jean girando en un desvió, no había asfalto por ahí, tan solo un estrecho camino formado a causa del paso de los autos y un letrero de "No pase" adornaba la orilla.

—Ahí dice "no pasé" —le advertí a Jean, él sólo rió, estacionando la moto entonces.

—Lo siento, sabía que eras un niño bueno y no te atreverías a entrar —dijo, intentando provocarme

—¿Ah, sí? —respondí, sin querer darle la razón, lance el casco al lado de la moto y corrí por el sendero, el camino desaparecía cerca de una masa de árboles muy juntos, como una barrera que ocultaba algo, Jean me siguió, gritándome algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con agua rosando mis pies, era un lago, uno con agua tan cristalina como para ver mi reflejo, Jean apareció detrás de mi entonces y tomó mi mano, mirándome con una sonrisa. No podía negar que parecía un idiota, pero yo también lo era así que no había mucho que hacer.

—¿Un lago? —le dije, alzando una ceja sin poder evitar reírme

—La playa está demasiado lejos, Eren —respondió, acercándose un poco más a mí, el sonrojo en su rostro me hizo sonreír de inmediato—. Es lo más cercano a una playa —tosió

—¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba la playa? —pregunte, tomando su otra mano, quería molestarlo aunque fuera un poco

—Mikasa me lo dijo el otro día —confeso

—Así que hablaste con Mikasa sobre mí —reí, era un lindo detalle en verdad

—Puede ser —aclaró, mirando el agua después—. ¿No quieres nadar?

—Claro —asentí, empujándolo al agua, el me empujó igualmente en cuanto se levantó.

...

—Me la pasé muy bien, Jean —dijo Eren al bajar de la Harley, su cabello antes mojado se había secado en el camino de regreso, luciendo más desordenado que de costumbre

—Me alegro, Eren —sonrió Jean, bajando de la moto, caminaron hasta la puerta mirándose el uno al otro, había sido un buen día en verdad.

Se despidieron sin querer separarse, Eren imaginaba que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquella mañana, había dejado de preocuparse por Levi por fin, podría estar feliz por ello, ahora tenía a Jean.

De nuevo se imaginó un cuento junto a él mientras lo veía desaparecer por la calle montado en la Harley, a partir de ahora sería una persona diferente para él, dejaría su pasado en el pasado y sería feliz junto a él.

Esos pensamientos rondaban su mente al entrar en la casa, su madre lo esperaba en la sala, claro que Eren pensaba que ninguna palabra de ella podría bajarlo de su dulce nube color rosa de sueños junto a Jean.

—Por fin regresas, Eren —le dijo, levantándose y dejando el libro que leía a un lado

—Sí —rio Eren, tirándose en el sofá

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó ella, Eren suspiró, pensando en si podría hacerle un regalo a Jean después.

—Muy bien, mamá —dijo, relajado

—Levi llamó hoy en la mañana, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí, ¿hablaste con él? —respondió, sin estar interesado realmente

No quería saber nada de él pero sabía que su madre le tenía el suficiente cariño como para preocuparse más que un poco por él. Carla lo miró, su hijo no paraba de sonreír, ¿acaso no le preocupaba su mejor amigo? No conocía bien la historia además de que Levi se había marchado a estudiar y que desde entonces se habían contactado por medio del internet. Recordaba haber preguntado a Eren varias veces cómo se encontraba Levi, era cierto que en esos años le había tomado cariño, Levi era una buena persona, era el mejor amigo de su hijo pero ahora...

—Levi regresará —le dijo, levantándose del sofá—. Justo está noche

Eren no habló, no parpadeó, se acordó de respirar por inercia pero la sorpresa invadió su rostro. No podía creerlo.

En verdad, no podía creerlo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —articuló, pensando en todo lo que implicaba que Levi regresara.

—¿No es maravilloso? No hable mucho con él pero seguro que estudiará aquí y...

Las palabras de su madre se perdieron entre sus pensamientos, de repente dejó de escucharla y su nube se vino abajo, empapándolo completo, sintió tocar el suelo, sintió su pasado casi superado acercarse...

No quería a Levi cerca otra vez.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa Levi descubrió que su padre había sabido mantener todo en orden, en verdad había cambiado demasiado.

"Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo, claro" Pensó mientras entraba a su antigua habitación, la ola de recuerdos no tardo en caerle encima, todo estaba justo como lo había dejado al irse: los pocos libros sobre el escritorio, la foto de su madre sobre el buro al lado de la cama y el viejo armario sin nada más que ganchos. En su estancia en Inglaterra había comprado la ropa suficiente para llenarlo esta vez, aunque por alguna razón no tenía ganas de sacudir ni de limpiar como le hubiera gustado.

Se acostó en la cama y miró el techo. Pronto podría ver a Eren por fin, le confesaría todo y esperaría su perdón... Aún debía disculparse con Farlan también, pensó en enviarle una carta contándole lo extraña que había sido su relación.

Quizá el tiempo lo ayudaría a él también, cambiaría su apariencia en un dos por tres y antes de que imaginara recordaría a Levi como un triste novio con el que las cosas no funcionaron. Así de simple.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Eren le dio varias vueltas a la cama antes de quedarse dormido, parecía extraño el imaginarse tener a Levi cerca de nuevo, sentía que no habían pasado tres años sino diez. Levi ya no le gustaba, de eso estaba seguro, él solo lo había lastimado, todo el cariño y confianza que tenía sobre él se había esfumado. De alguna manera, en otro escenario, le parecía imposible que Levi, el Levi que conocía y del que se había enamorado alguna vez, hubiera hecho aquello, ¿en verdad era él?

Quizá si necesitaba verlo, solo para asegurarse de ello.

_¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Estará más alto..? _Pensó, echándose a reir sin poder evitarlo. Recordó por enésima vez cómo Levi se había marchado. Recordó una vez más como no había sido capaz de confesarse.

...

La mañana era fresca, Levi imaginó que se debía a que el otoño estaba cerca y el viento se volvía cada vez más violento. Arriba en el cielo avanzaban un par de nubes perezosamente. El escenario de su viejo vecindario le lleno la cabeza de recuerdos apenas salió de la casa, Eren vivía algo lejos de la suya pero caminar le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas. Miró con cuidado las casas y edificios, las tiendas, todo había cambiado terriblemente, todo era más nuevo y actualizado y él seguía ahí, inexorable, atrapado en los recuerdos que no dejaban de arrastrarlo, por momentos se sentía caminando mecánicamente como un robot que proyectaba cientos de imágenes por segundo, Eren estaba en cada una, su sonrisa brillaba en cada una...

—_¿Crees en los sueños, Levi? _

—_Todo el mundo cree en ellos, Eren, aunque lo nieguen tienen un sueño que desean hacer realidad, no importa si es demasiado grande o insignificante, todo el mundo sueña algo_

—_¿Y cuál es tu sueño? _

—_Quizá... Tener una tienda de té cuando sea mayor... _

—_¿Quieres sabes cuál es el mío...? _

Esa conversación... Recordaba que Eren lo había detenido entonces, estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué... ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras?

—_... Sonora algo loco pero..._

Definitivamente necesitaba saber cuál era el resto de sus palabras antes de que Hanji los interrumpiera...

Si Hanji no hubiera llegado entonces, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Estaría igual de enamorado de Eren a como estaba ahora?

_"Ya quiero verte, Eren"_ Pensó, permitiéndose soltar una risita mientras aceleraba el paso.

...

Para Eren la mañana lucía tan oscura y acogedora como era posible ante un cuarto con las cortinas cerradas y él en la cama con las cobijas encima. Sabía que debía levantarse pero la suma de los pensamientos que tenía más el extraño sentimiento de ver a Levi de nuevo no le ayudaba demasiado. No faltaba mucho rato para que su madre llegara a pedirle que se levantara y le ayudara con algo de la casa... ¿Qué más debía hacer ese día? Alargó la mano hasta el buro que tenía al lado de su cama, tomando su teléfono móvil y tanteando la pantalla después. Miró la hora, era temprano aún y tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Jean, ¿para qué le había hablado tan temprano?

Pensó en enviarle un mensaje pero se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo había pensado muy poco en Jean, estaba más concentrado en Levi que lo había olvidado.

Jean... Levi... ¿Sus sentimientos pasados por Levi se comparaban con los que tenía ahora por Jean?

Temió darse cuenta de que no estaba seguro mientras se levantaba de la cama.

...

—Eren, cariño, ¿no irás a la cafetería hoy? Ya es muy tarde —le recordó Carla a Eren en cuanto este entró a la cocina, y como ya la hora era otro su padre ya se había marchado hacía rato a trabajar.

—Lo había olvidado… —murmuró Eren, echándose a reír después al encontrar esa falta de descuido en él demasiado divertida. Ahora entendía por qué Jean lo había llamado—. Saldré en un momento, mamá —dijo, riéndose después

—¿Qué es tan divertido? No es bueno que llegues tarde, Eren —dijo Carla, marchándose a la sala. Eren se sirvió algo de jugo de naranja que encontró en el refrigerador y tomó algo de los restos de la cena de la noche anterior para hacerse un sándwich, sabía que Jean y Marco estarían cubriéndolo pero no podía darse el lujo de tardarse todavía más.

Un rato más tarde ya salía de la casa con la corbata del uniforme alrededor del cuello, cerciorándose de no olvidar nada importante en la casa mientras avanzaba por el jardín hasta la acera.

Entonces lo vio, reconoció sus cabellos negros apenas alzó la vista, las suaves líneas de su rostro y su mirada desinteresada. Él lo había visto también pues su paso era acelerado, avanzaba hasta él con paso firme y una pequeña sonrisa adornada su rostro, lucía terriblemente feliz de verlo.

Y se quedó ahí, sin poder avanzar mientras lo miraba acercarse, ya no estaba lejos…

_Ya no más. _

—Hola, Eren —le dijo en cuanto estuvo cerca, Eren lo miró una vez más, ¿en verdad era él? ¿No se había convertido en una persona horrible acaso? Levi volvió a sonreírle y sólo entonces lo sintió acercarse más, más de lo que había estado jamás, su mano se deslizó hasta tocar su rostro y sus labios se juntaron suavemente después en un beso—. Te extrañé demasiado, Eren…

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no tengo excusa para justificar mi tiempo sin actualizar...

Solo espero que les haya gustado este capi c:

No olviden dejarme un review con su opinión ;), ¡gracias a todos los que comentan!

¿Cómo creen que reaccione Eren después de eso? ¬u¬

Un abrazo

Katherine

PD: Si les gusta el Jeren las invito a pasarse por el perfil de mi amada **ChickenBrown** -corazones-,  
acaba de publicar un Omegaverse Jeren que es simplemente hermoso uvu además tiene  
otras historias Ereri y más xD


	8. Chapter 8

.

**VIII**

.

Los afilados ojos grises de Levi siempre habían llamado su atención, a veces lucían azulados, como un cielo nublado parcialmente o aparecían verdes cuando los veía contra la luz. Y en aquel momento lucían solo grises, sin nada que esconder, denotaban duda y algo más, ¿en qué estaría pensando Levi al proponerse besarlo de aquella manera? Eren no había logrado maquinar un pensamiento lógico en los largos segundos que siguieron a su inesperado acto, tan solo le miraba los ojos.

Después tantos años por fin estaban frente a frente.

—¿No dirás nada? —murmuró Levi, desviando la mirada, parecía algo decepcionado, imaginaba que quizá había sido muy idiota al acercarse a él de esa manera...

—Volviste —sonrió Eren, sin poder evitar dejar la alegría aflorar. Levi extrañaba esa sonrisa, era la que ponía cuando se saludaban por la mañana o cuando se sonreía el uno al otro...

Eren lo rodeo con sus brazos antes de Levi dijera nada, aspiró su aroma que creía perdido en su memoria y se permitió quedarse así un momento más junto a él.

Si acaso estaba soñando, aquello era una casualidad muy dulce...

Levi se sintió invadido de inmediato, se sintió cómodo y en paz estando así junto a él. Y sonrió al pensar que quizá al final ni las palabras eran necesarias para explicar algo que se respiraba, algo que tocaba y palpaba. No era necesario un millón de palabras para una confesión sino un acto, uno sincero.

—Oh, Levi... Dime que no estoy soñando... ¿Esto es un sueño, no es así? —suspiró Eren, dedicándole una mirada que le recordó a Levi un montón de razones más de por qué le gustaba justamente él.

—¿Esto... Se siente como un sueño? —le preguntó, guiando su mano hasta su mejilla, los delgados dedos fríos acariciaron la piel cálida suavemente. Eren presintió el calor subir por sus mejillas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Ya había _olvidado_ a Jean tan pronto?

—¿Cuál es tu sueño, Eren? —le oyó preguntar.

Eren rio, recordando de repente la conversación que habían tenido sobre ello hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo...

—Mi sueño es salir con Levi Ackerman —le susurró, acercándose a su oído, luego suspiró, sin querer subir tan rápido a aquella nube que le ofrecía esa posibilidad—... O al menos ese solía ser.  
Solías estar aquí junto a mí, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, Levi... Estoy saliendo con alguien

Levi había previsto esa posibilidad un millón de veces, lo había imaginado, pero escucharlo de la misma voz de Eren era un golpe de vuelta al mundo.

—Lo siento, Eren —le dijo, separándose de él—. Lamento haberte besado

—No importa, Levi —le respondió, confuso.

Levi lo miro, aún sin ser de muchas palabras, tenía bastantes para decirle entonces.

.

.

.

—¡Hey, muchacho! ¿Me estás escuchando? —le gritó la mujer a Eren al notar que este desviaba la mirada de los _post its_, como ignorando su pedido

—Un moka y un expreso, en un momento —murmuró Eren alejándose de la mesa. Jean pasó a su lado con una bandeja llena de creps, Marco atendía a una pareja del otro lado del local. Eren escuchaba las conversaciones de los clientes sin darse cuenta, los más chicos discutían sobre tecnología y relaciones rotas, lo jóvenes adultos se quejaban de los problemas mundiales y sobre las ex novias y los adultos se reían de los más chicos, y algunos más viejos sólo se quedaban leyendo, ajenos a cualquier conversación.

Eren se adentró en la cocina, soltando un suspiro, Jean entró un par de segundos después, Eren no podía negar que era muy rápido entregando sus órdenes.

—Estás distraído —le escuchó decir. Eren lo miró, pensando en cómo diablos le diría _lo que había pasado_… ¿Tenía que contarle, verdad?

—Tu cara de caballo me distrae —le dijo, sin lograr poner el mismo tono de siempre. Habría tenido que mentir mil veces para negar que se sentía con un manojo de emociones amontonándose en su pecho.

Estaba confundido, sorprendido y algo triste, no se sentía con ganas para bromear con Jean y mucho menos para admitir que una parte de él había querido _dejarlo_ al llegar a la cafetería. _"Quizá solo estoy imaginando cosas…" _Pensó, recibiendo los cafés, miró a Jean y notó un suave sonrojo en su rostro.

—¿Jean? —le dijo, incrédulo

—Calla, bastardo suicida

—Hijo de puta

—Jean, Eren, ya hablamos sobre las malas palabras, niños —dijo Petra desde la máquina de capuchinos, Eren rio y salió para entregar su orden.

Quizá solo estaba imaginando cosas...

.

.

.

—¿Qué tal la cuidad, hijo? —le dijo Kenny a Levi cuando este entró en la casa por la tarde. Se había pasado la mañana vagando por la cuidad y ahora estaba exhausto.

—Ha cambiado bastante, papá —suspiró Levi

—Sí… Tres años son bastante tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Ya lo creo —concedió Levi, tirándose en el sofá, sus ojos se cerraron y casi de inmediato la imagen de Eren abrazándolo se coló en su mente. Por fin había sentido esos fuertes brazos apretándolo como algo valioso.

"_Me pregunto con quién está saliendo_" Pensó, aun con los ojos cerrados, se imaginó a Eren junto a su problemática prima entonces y desechó la idea un segundo después al recordar que ella estaba enamorada de una chica rubia, además eran solo amigos e incluso Eren siempre la había tratado como a una hermana mayor. Su siguiente opción fue Armin, el chico listo y débil, se le ocurrió que él también estuviese enamorado de Eren desde años atrás y hubiese aprovechado su ausencia para confesarse...

Quizá, lo más humano seria llamar a Eren para preguntarle...

...

—Estás callado —señaló Jean por segunda vez en el día, faltaba poco para que cerraran la cafetería y estaban sentados en una de las mesas junto a la pared, Eren levantó la mirada del suelo para mirarlo, embozando una suave sonrisa.

No quería hacer enojar a Jean al decirle que había besado a Levi, no tenía excusas validas para disculparse porque en el fondo, lejos del mar de confusión en su mente, había esperado aquello toda su vida.

Tal vez solo quería que Levi se quedara en su mente de aquella manera, como un sueño más que anhelar pero imposible de cumplir. No podía permitirse caer ante él, estaba convencido de que Levi volvería a marcharse en cuanto pudiese y volvería a dejarlo. Lo abandonaría a su suerte de nuevo.

—¿Crees en los sueños, Jean? —preguntó sin pensar, mirando sus ojos color miel.

—No —respondió Jean de inmediato—, no me malentiendas, no creo en toda esa mierda de anhelar algo que no va a suceder, debemos enfocarnos en lo que sucede y ya, en lo que es posible

—¿Entonces no tienes algún sueño...? -rio Eren, algo lastimoso. Jean siempre era muy realista a pesar de todo.

—No creo en ellos, si —respondió—, pero me imposible no soñar, Eren. Todo el mundo sueña con algo después de todo

Eren recordó las palabras de Levi y sonrió, nostálgico. ¿Para qué mentirle más a Jean sobre algo que no era seguro...?

Se permitió pensar un momento más antes de saberse que era la decisión correcta.

—Debemos terminar, Jean —dijo por fin, serio.

Jean se quedo callado y su semblante palideció completamente.

—No bromees con eso, Eren —respondió, igual de serio

—No quiero tener una relación contigo, Jean —aclaró Eren, buscando un par de palabras más en su mente, la mirada de Jean sobre él no le ayudaba demasiado—. Lo siento

—Tal vez fue demasiado pronto... Tienes razón —respondió Jean, más confundido que triste

—No es eso, Jean —suspiró Eren, levantándose de la silla—. Si fuera demasiado pronto no te habría aceptado en primer lugar

—¿Entonces qué mierda te pasa? —replicó Jean, algo enojado, levantándose también

—Dejémoslo así, hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado... —murmuró Eren, algo triste.

Jean imaginó que se trataba de una broma más de Eren pero su preocupación comenzó a crecer al observarlo marcharse. Había algo diferente en él, y por desgracia no podía adivinar qué era.

.

.

.

La noche transcurrió tranquila para Levi mientras su mente divagaba en todas las perspectivas del beso que le había robado a Eren: sus labios, su aliento, su aroma, su brazos... Sabía que no tenía el derecho de enojarse con él por salir con alguien más, al fin y al cabo él no estaba libre de culpa, Farlan había sido alguien muy importante para él en su momento y ahora comprendía cuánto daño le había causado al marcharse... O eso quería suponer mientras se imaginaba besando a Eren una y otra vez. De momento recordó las veces que había dormido junto a él siendo amigos, niños, se le vino a la mente la seguridad que había sentido entonces al estar junto él y, más que nada, la efímera felicidad.

"_Solo me faltas tú para ser feliz_" Pensó, antes de irse a dormir, teniendo la imagen de Eren flotando en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tarde, maldiciendo entre dientes al recordar que ese día debía arreglar su lugar en la universidad local si es que quería permanecer ahí, de lo contrario Hanji no tardaría en inscribirlo en la que ella trabajaba.

Se levantó con pesadez sin embargo, la idea de una nueva vida -o algo parecido- no le trajo buenos recuerdos a la mente, quizá lo más sabio sería alejarse de Eren... ¿Qué se supone que haría cuando lo viera con esa persona? ¿Y si quería presentársela?

No estaba dispuesto a aguantar semejante teatro viniendo de él, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Eren en cierta manera, después de todo él había correspondido a su beso, él lo había tomado entre sus brazos... ¿Sería acaso que...? No, no podía ilusionarse... Aunque fantasear con la idea de Eren pensando en él se quedo en su mente el resto de la mañana.

...

Levi pasó el resto del día en la universidad hablando con personas, entregando papeleo, esperando y dando vueltas de aquí para allá. En Inglaterra ya tenía más que asegurado su lugar en la universidad donde Hanji trabajara o en cualquiera que eligiese pero la idea de que Hanji fuese su maestra en algún momento no le agradaba, no quería arriesgarse, de solo pensar lo que haría Hanji teniéndolo como alumno... Tampoco quería depender de Hanji al no hacer nada de su parte para ingresar por su cuenta en una buena universidad, era su futuro y sus decisiones y él era el único indicado para actuar.

No era que quisiera estar en la misma universidad que Eren, claro que no. No quería volver al mismo ambiente al tenerlo en la misma escuela, no quería sus estúpidas bromas y sus travesuras...

_"¿Por qué no me detuviste, Eren?"_ Pensó mientras esperaba afuera de la oficina del Director, la idea de besar a Eren en los pasillos antes de clase y la esconderse de los maestros para estar juntos flotó en su mente

No quería entrometerse en su relación, la idea de que acabara solo por su culpa no era ideal. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer como su amigo, si es que no aparentaba algo más...


	9. Chapter 9

.

IX

.

Levi enterró la llave en la cerradura mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer para pasar la noche, leer un libro o ver alguna película le ayudaría a distraerse de Eren... No debía seguir pensando en él si acaso ya tenía una pareja, lo mejor era cortar con el asunto de una vez antes de que todo empeorara... Pero, ¿había esperado tanto tiempo para rendirse así?

—¡Levi! ¡Qué bien que llegas! Mira nada más quien está aquí —le escuchó decir a Kenny desde el living. Imaginó que sería alguno de sus tantos amigos pero no, la sorpresa invadió su rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola, Levi —le dijo Eren, una sonrisa adornó sus labios, sus ojos resplandecían y lo observaban. Levi dejó caer la mochila que llevaba al suelo y lo observó también, sintiendo la miserable semilla de esperanza crecer dentro de él. No debía ilusionarse... ¿Verdad?

—La cena está lista —interrumpió Kenny, llamándolos a la mesa, Levi asintió y le ayudo a servir los platos para luego llevarlos a la mesa. Recordaba que su padre y Eren se habían visto un par de veces pero jamás imagino que se llevarían tan bien: bromeaban y se reían como dos viejos amigos. Cuando los tres estuvieron en la mesa Levi suspiró, mirando a Eren a su lado, ¿había sido necesario que se sentara tan cerca de él?

—¿Cómo te fue con la universidad? —preguntó Kenny, mirando a Levi

—¿Entrarás a la universidad de aquí? —sonrió Eren, ilusionado. Levi asintió, sintiéndose enrojecer de repente, la sonrisa de Eren era una de las mejores cosas que existían sin duda...

—Así es —respondió, deteniéndose a mirar sus ojos, luego le explicó a Kenny el montón de trámites que había hecho y viceversa—. Me harán un examen y una entrevista para completar todo

—¿Qué estudiarás, Levi? —preguntó Eren, contento de poder hablar con él como antes, a decir verdad no se sentía nada estresado estando junto a él

—Psicología —apuntó Levi, llevándose un bocado a la boca

—Yo estudiaré medicina —sonrió Eren. Levi rio, recordaba que de niños Eren jugaba a ser doctor y él el paciente...

—¿Es una carrera algo pesada, no? —le dijo, mirando sus ojos y antes de que él respondiera continuó—. Ya creo que serás un gran doctor...

Eren rio, estar con Levi era mejor de lo que recordaba. El resto de la cena siguieron hablando sobre la universidad, sobre las cosas que habían escuchado sobre ella, sin embargo evitaron el futuro o el pasado, no era que ninguno de los dos estuviese interesado en ello pero el presente, el ahora donde estaban los dos juntos era demasiado perfecto para pensar en algo más.

_"No me molestaría seguir siendo tu amigo, Eren"_ Pensó Levi, sonriéndole a él. Eren lo miró fijamente y esta vez Levi no apartó la vista.

—Jamás te había visto sonreír tanto —le dijo, casi divertido. Levi imaginó que era cierto, y que quizá solo él era capaz de hacerlo sonreír para siempre.

—Tú me haces sonreír —le dijo sin pensar, enseguida sintió a Eren acariciar su mano debajo de la mesa y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Iba a ser un maldito si seguía aceptando aquello cuando él ya tenía una pareja... Y pese a todo, no lo apartó aun cuando terminaron de cenar.

—¿Aún te gusta el café y el té negro? —le preguntó Eren a Levi, terminando se enlazar su mano con la de él.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Levi

—Entonces, ¿me acompañarías por un café mañana?

Levi no pensó sus palabras y se dejó llevar por aquella sonrisa tan gentil que había anhelado ver desde hacía tanto

.

.

.

Jean estaba confundido. Más que enojo o quizá tristeza, las palabras de Eren lo habían dejado de esa manera, si bien entendía que él ya no quería nada _"más"_ con él, no le quedaba claro el por qué. ¿Qué razón tenía Eren para cortarlo de repente? Apenas recordaba habérsele confesado, recordaba el montón de besos suaves de su parte y sus manos estrechándolo en un abrazo. ¿Qué cosa lo había hecho cambiar tan de repente…?

Imaginó, mientras avanzaba a paso lento por el centro comercial con dirección a la cafetería y los locales abiertos eran pocos, que Eren no estaba seguro desde el principio. Quiso pensar que le había mentido al decir que también le gustaba y luego se haría arrepentido de su mentira.

—Hola, Jean —lo saludó Marco en cuanto entró al local, el suave olor a café recién molido ya flotaba en el aire como cada mañana. Saludó a Marco, intentando animarse al ver la hora, quizá Eren llegaría más temprano y le explicaría todo…

Sin embargo, su desilusión creció al escuchar a su jefe quejarse de que Eren faltaría ese día... ¿Que había hecho mal para alejarlo de esa forma?

.

.

.

Levi se miraba al espejo, cosa que no solía hacer nunca, verificaba que el cuello de su camisa estuviese perfectamente doblado, algo chueco para no hacerlo ver como un subnormal al que le importasen esas cosas. Hacía gestos intentando sonreír, sopesaba qué palabras le diría a Eren cuando llegara y si era buena idea tomar su mano, ¿debía hacerle la pregunta de si estaba saliendo con alguien?

Por alguna razón no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre salir con Eren ese preciso día, aun deseaba averiguar con quién estaba "saliendo" Eren antes y si había sido algo formal. ¿Se convencería de contarle todo si le hablaba sobre Farlan?

Rio al imaginarse a Eren enojado al escucharlo mencionar a Farlan. Ciertamente nunca le había preguntado directamente qué pensaba de él, pero estaba seguro de que le había molestado, la tensión entre ellos se había vuelto inmensa después de ello y fue otra de las razones de que dejaran de lado al otro.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era hablarle con la verdad, pensó, si es que quería algo serio con él no podía iniciar con mentiras.

...

—Guten morgen, mein liebe*

—¿Qué dices, Eren? —rio Levi al abrir la puerta, sin entender una palabra de lo que decía.

—¿Ya olvidaste cuando te hablaba en alemán? —le dijo y sin dejarlo responder le dedicó una sonrisa. Levi recordó que de niños Eren solía ir de vacaciones todos los años a Alemania, la mayoría de la familia de su padre se encontraba allá y cada que Eren regresaba a Francia pasaba algunas semanas hablando alemán, claro que Levi no entendía y no hacía más que reírse con sus gestos, ¿qué tantas cosas le dijo sin que se diera cuenta?

—¿Nos vamos? —le dijo Levi luego, tomando sus llaves. Eren asintió y comenzaron a caminar por la acera. Los recuerdos de cuando eran niños e iban y venían de la escuela no tardaron en llegar, siempre juntos e inseparables.

—¿Sabes? Nunca supe cómo era esa bendita foto que no quisiste mostrarme —le dijo Eren mientras subían al autobús. Levi rio, siguiéndolo

—Era una foto de mi sin camisa —mintió, Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Levi rio y negó con la cabeza entonces—. Éramos tu y yo, solo que yo estaba sonriendo

—Vaya, debió ser una bonita foto, tu sonrisa es muy hermosa, Levi —le dijo Eren, mirando sus ojos. Levi no tardo en sonrojarse.

—Aun la conservo —dijo, mirando sus ojos igualmente.

—Cambiaste mucho, Levi, pero tus ojos siguen siendo hermosos —le dijo, estirándose y pasando un brazo detrás de su cuello apropósito—. Cuando te fuiste tenías la cara de niño, eras muy tierno

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Levi, sonriendo ante su gesto

—Ahora... —susurró Eren, acercándose a su oído— Eres más guapo

—Y tu estas más alto y más fuerte y tu cara cambió y... Te ves genial —respondió Levi, sonrojándose. Eren se concentró en él un momento y después unió sus labios en su suave beso, Levi no se negó y lo dejó estrecharlo contra sí, aspiro su aroma y decidió en su mente que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz.

...

El autobús se detuvo en una avenida concurrida, era un de las más importantes de la cuidad y siendo que era temporada vacacional la gente abundaba en todos los negocios. Levi no tardo en fastidiarse al caminar entre tantas personas, jamás le habían gustado las multitudes, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Eren cuidándolo y su mano estrechando la suya le hicieron relajarse un poco.

Observo los viejos edificios ahora ocupados por negocios, que en su memoria se alzaban como casas viejas, y que ahora habían cobrado vida con todas las personas que los rodeaban. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en su ausencia sin duda.

Unas calles más tarde, alejados del ajetreo de la multitud, llegaron a un local ubicado en una esquina, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo brillante y había algunas flores adornando las ventanas con marcos negros donde se grababa el nombre del establecimiento. Eren habló un momento con la dependienta antes de conducir a Levi dentro. Avanzaron por un pasillo con cuadros y subieron por una escalera plateada hasta la terraza, había un par de mesas plantadas en el lugar y pronto tomaron su lugar en una de ellas.

—La vista es mala —se quejó Levi al encontrarse con los edificios más altos. Eren rio, asintiendo.

—Tal vez haya algo más interesante que puedas mirar en su lugar —insinuó, tomando la carta que el mesero les ofrecía después.

—De acuerdo —respondió, poniendo sus ojos en él, no paso mucho rato para que ambos terminaran riendo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Levi? —pregunto Eren, mirándolo fijamente

—Lo recuerdo —suspiro Levi—, pensé que eras un niño molesto cuando te acercaste a mi

—Y yo pensé que eras muy gruñón —sonrió Eren, tomando su mano por sobre la mesa.

El rato transcurrió en recuerdos, Levi sentía algo de nostalgia con cada nueva historia, recordaba que se había marchado sin razón del primer lugar al que había llamado hogar. Se había separado de la primera persona a quien realmente había amado en toda su vida...

...

_"¿Y si su casa está sola? ¿Y si están sus padres? ¿Qué haré si llega Mikasa de repente"_ Se preguntaba Levi mientras viajaban de vuelta en el autobús hasta casa de Eren, una vez afuera del café Eren se lo había propuesto y él no había pensado antes de responder afirmativamente.

—¿Seguro que no hay problema? —le pregunto por tercera vez mientras caminaban hasta la casa. Eren rio, mirándolo.

—Oh, vamos, Levi, mi mamá te adora, siempre preguntó por ti cuando no estabas, ella fue quien me aviso que vendrías...

—Sí, llame y no estabas... —respondió Levi, recordándolo

—Había salido con alguien ese día —confeso Eren, tomando su mano. Levi alzo una ceja, ¿sería ese "alguien"?

Caminaron hasta la casa en silencio, Levi intentaba adivinar quién podría ser esa persona, Eren lo observaba en silencio, conocía la expresión en su rostro y sabía que tramaba algo, así que no tardo en echarse a reir.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustabas? —le preguntó, pero luego alzo la mirada hasta la casa, sentado en los escalones del pórtico estaba Jean.

.

.

.

*Traducción: Buenas tardes, mi amor

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Hace mucho que no actualizó y, en realidad, la razón de ello es mi falta de inspiración para esta historia. Como saben, inicié sin un plan y he aquí las consecuencias... x'D

Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?

No olviden dejarme un review con su opinión ;)

Saludos y Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado(?)

Katherine


End file.
